myfavorites88fandomcom-20200214-history
Movies
= Back to Home = ... Regular * 101 Dalmations 1/2 * 2012 * A Cinderella Story 1st/2nd/3rd/4th * A Wrinkle in Time(2003) * Addams Family 1/2 * Air Force One * Annie(1982) * Ant-Man 1 * Armageddon * Avalon High * Avengers 1/2 * Beautiful Creatures * Burlesque * Cadet Kelly * *Casper 1(1995)/2(1997)/3(1998) * Charlie's Angels 1/2 * Cheetah Girls 1/2/3 * Chronicle of Narnia 1/2/3/4 * City of Ember * Covenant * Daredevil * Deadpool 1 * Die Hard 1/2/3/4/5 * Dr. Dolittle 1/2/3/4 * Elektra * Ella Enchanted * Equilibrium * Escape to Witch Mountain 1/2/3/4 * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 1/2 * Final Destination 1/2/3/4/5/6 * Flubber * Footloose 1(1984)/2(2011) * Forbidden Kingdom * Girl vs. Monster * Golden Compass * Grease 1/2 * Hairy Spray(2007) * Halloweentown 1/2/3/4 * Harry Potter 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8 * Haunter * High School Musical 1/2/3 * Hobbit 1/2/3 * Hocus Pocus * Holes * Homeward Bound 1/2 * Hook * How the Grinch Stole Christmas(2000) * How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days * I Know What You Did Last Summer 1/2 * Ice Princess * In the Name of the King: A Dungeons Siege Tale * Independence Day 1/2 * *'James and the Giant Peach' * John Tucker Must Die * Josie and the Pussycats * Jumanji(1995) * Jurassic Park 1/2/3/4 * Legally Blonde 1/2 * Lemonade Mouth * Lord of the Rings 1/2/3 * Madeline * Matilda * Men in Black 1/2/3 * Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * My Date with the President's Daughter * National Treasure 1/2 * Pirates of the Caribbean 1/2/3/4 * Poseidon 1(2005)/2(2006) * Princess Diaries 1/2 * R.I.P.D. * Raise Your Voice * Red Riding Hood * Riddick 1/2 * *'Scooby-Doo 1/2, 3/4' * Secret Garden * Serenity * She's All That * Sky High * Snow Day * *Space Jam * Spy Kids 1/2/3/4 * Stargate 1/2/3 * Step Up 1/2/3/4/5 * The Book of Life * The Craft * The Day After Tomorrow * The Giver * The Little Vampire * The Mummy 1/2/3 * Tomorrow, When the War Began * Twister * Underworld 1/2/3/4/5 * Vampire Academy * Volcano(1997) * War of the Worlds(2005) * Warm Bodies * What a Girl Wants * Wizards of Waverly Place * X-Men 1/2/3/4/5/6 * Yours, Mine & Ours * Zenon 1/2/3 Animation * Big Hero 6 * Brave * *Casper 1(1995)/2(1997)/3(1998) * Chicken Run * Happy Feet 1/2 * How to Train Your Dragon 1/2 * Ice Age 1/2/3/4 * *'James and the Giant Peach' * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Rise of the Guardians * *'Scooby-Doo 1/2, 3/4' * The Nightmare Before Christmas Cartoons * A Goofy Movie 1/2 * Anastasia * Cats Don't Dance * Hercules * Hotel Transylvania 1/2 * Kim Possible 1/2 * Lady and the Tramp 1/2 * Land Before Time 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13/14 * Lilo & Stitch 1/2/3/4 * Oliver & Company * Scooby Doo * *Space Jam * Tarzan 1/2 * The AristoCats * Treasure Planet Anime * Fairy Tail 1/2 * Fullmetal Alchemist 1/2 * Howl's Moving Castle * InuYasha 1/2/3/4 * Kiki's Delivery Service * Naruto 1/2/3 Shippuden 1/2/3/4/5 Boruto 1 * Spirited Away